Give Me Love
by Howl4Me
Summary: Paige has had an unfair life, until she moved to Rosewood. She meets friends she learns to call her brothers, and possibly the girl of her dreams. This is a g!p story, and a slow burn between Paige and Emily. Please tell me what you think!


**Hey everyone, so in this story Alison has left and there is no A. Its just some normal life situations, and relationship developments. There was a lot of background at first; I wanted you guys to get a perspective of how I'm going to play out Emily and Paige's relationship. It's g!p, so you've been warned. Its a slow burn between Emily and Paige. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Paige's POV**

My name is Paige McCullers, and life hasn't always been fair too me.

I was born intersex; I have the physical features of a woman, but I have a fully functional penis.

My parents thought I was a boy, until I was 5 years old.

I wasn't developing like a little boy should; the pediatrician declared me intersex.

From that day on; instead of Ryan McCullers, I became Paige McCullers.

My dad was always insisting I was a boy, and would punish me until I agreed.

This continued to happen, until I was 9 years old.

I didn't want to tell my mom since she'd been diagnosed with breast cancer.

I know I shouldn't have hidden it from her, but I wanted her to focus on getting better.

She walked in on him beating the hell out of me; he broke a rib that night.

He was arrested, and permanently lost custody of me.

Mom divorced him; took out all our savings, and we moved too Rosewood, where she grew up.

We bought a nice house; it looked huge on the outside, but it was a cozy size for us.

Surprisingly mom had enough to pay for it all; nothing left to pay, but utilities.

My grandpa lived right down the road from us, so he helped out a lot as well.

I was so happy, because with her being sick; she didn't need to worry much about bills.

I met my best friends when I attended Rosewood Elementary, a few weeks later.

Toby, Caleb, and Jake treated me like family; they saw me as a little sister and not some freak.

Toby's parents owned a shop, while Grandpa worked there; I fell in love with it as soon as I went there with the guys.

Grandpa and Mr. Cavanaugh were really good friends; in fact Grandpa helped the Cavanaugh's adopt Caleb and Jake.

Jake is 12, Caleb and Toby are 10, so they honestly were as protective as older brothers should be.

Every day after school we would go work on the cars, Grandpa showing us everything he knew; Mr. Cavanaugh handled customers and office work.

We were working on a car, when the most beautiful girl I've ever seen walks by me.

Her name was Emily Fields, she's in my grade; unfortunately she's friends with Alison Dilaurentis.

That girl is the worst thing too ever happen to me; she told the whole school my condition.

She kicked open the girl's bathroom stall while I was peeing one day; now I'm the school freak.

Noel Kahn is the worst to pick on me, until my brothers found out.

Caleb and Toby took care of him, but that didn't stop Alison.

Emily never said anything bad about me, but she look scared when she tried to say something.

My sophomore year of high school, my mother took her last breath.

I remember everything about that day; how she smelled, and her voice.

She gave me her necklace, which I still wear till this day.

Not even a week later, the Cavanaugh's died in a car accident.

Grandpa made it his mission to take care of us all; he became our legal guardian.

Grandpa moved into the house, along with my brothers.

We added onto the house; too make it big enough for all of us.

We had a pool put in, and a huge fountain next to it, it became a memorial to our family.

It was now my junior year of high school; I'm now 16 and I just got my license yesterday.

It was the first day of school, but Grandpa woke me up extra early.

"Grandpa, its 5am. What could possibly be so important?" I yawned, walking down the stairs.

"Darling, I've got a surprise for you. Now put your boots and coat on, its in the driveway." He smiled mischievously.

Grandpa is a sneaky man, but with a heart of gold.

I walk outside; feeling the humid air of summer coming to an end, and what I see makes my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

"She's all yours kiddo; treat her right." Grandpa smiles, and hands me the keys.

It was the car we have all been building for a year; I thought the plan was too sell it.

It was a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T; I fell in love with it ever since I watched The Fast and The Furious.

"Grandpa, please tell me you're not joking?" I said with tears rolling down my face.

"He's not sis, she's all yours." Jake put his arm around me.

We had put in a custom motor, top of the line rims and tires, custom matte black paint job, special tinted windows, and a custom speaker system.

It was the car of my dreams, and she's all mine.

"Now let's get dressed people, we have some ladies to impress today." Toby shouted with joy.

Grandpa and Jake work all morning at the shop, while the rest of us go to school first.

I'm the captain of the hockey team, so I don't get too work till a few hours before closing.

Jake gets his college classes down at night, but its all paid for.

We're all working too save up for college, but Grandpa says we're working too build character.

"Paige, what time are you gonna be at the shop?" Toby asks.

"About 4, I have conditioning in the weight room today with the team." I reply shoving toast in my mouth.

"You already workout every day; what more do you need to work on?" Caleb picks at me.

"Too beat your slow ass." I steal his last piece of bacon, and run up stairs.

"Paige; no cussing please?" Grandpa asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes sir." I say laying out my clothes.

Dress too impress, or impress Emily, I think to myself.

I pick out a pair of ripped jeans, my boots, and a black V neck t-shirt; plus my new boxers.

I grab my team bag, and my books; I'm out the door at 7:30.

I start up my new baby, and she roars too life.

I put on my playlist and jam out on the way too school.

I pull up, and park right next to Toby's jeep.

It's a new year without Alison; she finally moved away.

I walk to my locker, and next thing I knew; I'm getting slammed into it.

"Freaks aren't allowed in my school." Noel screams in my face.

"Then you and your band of monkeys should leave." I laugh.

"That's it, you're dead." Noel swings, but I duck.

I go to punch him, and his friends hold me back.

"I'm going to enjoy this McFreak." Noel says hitting me in the stomach.

I fall to the ground, struggling to breathe.

I laugh. "Is that all you got, you pussy."

He goes too kick me, but I sweep his feet out from under him.

My brothers walk in; now the numbers are even.

"Stop right now!" Vice principle Tamborelli shouted.

"Noel and the rest of the football team, you come with me!" He said.

"What about the freaks?" Noel asked in shock.

"You swung first, and she defended herself. She's in no trouble, neither are her brothers." The vice principle smiled at me, and then sent the monkeys to the office.

"Hey baby, how was your morning?" Toby said kissing Spencer Hastings.

She's one of Emily's friends; in fact all my brother's date her friends.

"Are you okay Paige?" Emily asked me.

I blush, "Yeah, I've had worse."

"Are you sure, I can take you to the nurse?" She looks worried.

"I'm sure, I've got to go. I have English too get too." I pick up my books.

She kneels down too help me, "I'm going too English too, sit next to me?"

"Why are you talking too me now, why not when we first met?" I asked.

"Because Alison threatened to tell my secret of me being gay, I wasn't ready to come out yet, I'm so sorry." She looked sincere.

"Well she's gone now, so let's go get some seats Fields?" I smirk.

"Lead the way McCullers." She blushed.

This is going to be a great year; I can feel it.

**Tell me what you guys think! -Carter**


End file.
